Demons? I wish!
by McCann Can
Summary: My name is Jane.  I am twelve years old and I am mute.  I also have a power that even Orc wouldn't trade for. Nobody in their right mind would, except for perhaps Drake.


**Obviously, I don't own Gone. It belongs to Michael Grant. Yada, Yada, Yada. ...Duh.**

** Takes place after Lies.**

* * *

><p>When it came to powers, I had gotten a dud. No, that wasn't right. A dud was something that didn't work, a firework that fizzled out. My power worked plenty well alright Too well in fact. I had no control over it though and it provided no use. No use other than to bring others misery. I would have gladly taken Orc's place. Gravel body and all. At least his power was contained to himself.<p>

I could… bring entities to life. Some would call them demons, but they aren't. They had nothing to do with Satan or God or any religion. They are born from our darker emotions. Fear, hate, anger, stress, sadness… The FAYZ is a place filled with those things and a perfect breeding ground. I just happen to be the unlucky soul could that can cause them to manifest into the real world.

I avoided the others because of it. I felt I had a responsibility to. There was no need to spread the misery around and I knew that was what I would accomplish if I tried. So I had packed up what I could in a duffle bag and had left town one night where nobody would see me and ask questions. I doubted I was being missed anyhow. I had tended to keep to myself. I was always more of an observer in life than a participant. Partly it was because of my muteness. It was hard to join others when you couldn't speak, but also… I was content with my own company.

I had taken to an old abounded farm house a few miles out of town. The floor was dirt and it looked as if a strong wind could knock it down. There was no wind in the FAYZ though and it provided shelter and protection from the coyotes. Not they they ever bothered me though, they steered clear of the ram shackled building.

The entities had gone with me when I had left. I may have been their creator, but that did not mean they wouldn't try and make me as miserable as anyone else. I could have commanded them to leave. I did have some power over them and they had to do what I said. I knew how they thought though. If they couldn't harass me, then they would others who wouldn't be so equipped to deal with then and I could not do that to anyone. Not even someone like Drake who would welcome them with open arms. I didn't want them anywhere near the demented back from the dead boy I didn't know if these things could form anything even closely resembling a friendship, but I guarantee he would try.

The only thing that could do was provide me food when I commanded them to. They would find any animal that was nearby… a rabbit, a snake, a possum. One time it was even a coyote. It didn't seem to matter what the animals was, they all had the same outcome in the end. They died. The entities never left any marks on the animal. They couldn't even if they wanted to. Instead they scared the animal to death. They caused it so much stress it just dropped over dead. I hated what they did, but I had to eat.

The first of them had appeared the night after the Thanksgiving battle. I had been asleep, tossing and turning from a nightmare. I had watched as the kids had been mauled to death by coyotes. The same kids over and over again like a tape stuck on a loop. A five year old girl had gotten her throat ripped open out. I had only awoken because I was cold. My room had been freezing and I had woke up shivering despite being under all the covers.

It had stood in the corner of my room closest to my bed. A thing made from shadow. It had been impossibly tall and large, a hulking form that looked more beast than man, although it had the shape of one. Silted yellow eyes had stared back at me. Unblinking. A lipless mouth reveled sharp and pointed teeth. Needle sharp and needle thin. So white they seemed to have a light of their own.

"Enjoy my dream, darling?" It had crooned in a low and hissing tone. I had been sure it was something from a dream. A leftover figment.

"I ain't no bogyman from your dreams." It had said as if reading my mind. It could read my mind. I just did not know it at the time. The lip less mouth and teeth had curled upwards in in a mock grin.

"I'm real." It had said with the twisted all teeth smile as it leaned over me.

"…and I'm here to stay."


End file.
